Interior and exterior illumination for homes and businesses conventionally include light switches that selectively turn lights on and off. These light switches can also be used to selectively turn various electrical devices on and off, such as garbage disposals, furnaces, whirlpools, fans, and other household electronics. In some configurations, light switches can be used to selectively allow or restrict electrical power to a power outlet.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to limit access to light switches to prevent unintentional or unauthorized manipulation of the light switch. For example, with small children or with special needs individuals, it may be desirable to limit access to the light switches to authorized individuals. Conventional light switch covers have been used to restrict access to light switches, however, these conventional light switch covers may not fully restrict access to the light switch. Furthermore, conventional light switch covers may be difficult to install to existing light switches.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative light switch covers that can be used in conjunction with conventional light switches.